


something old, something new

by rottencloset



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Teasing, light-hearted sex, wuv... true wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset
Summary: Banter occurs, Stephanie spices things up in the bedroom, and for once in his life Damian is caught off guard.
Relationships: Implied past Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsaboutbats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/gifts).



> for the dcu rarepair exchange 2020!! i really hope u enjoy giftee!!! writing damian and steph is so fun i loved writing their dialogue

  
“I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Stephanie lamented, and slammed her face down onto her folded arms. Across from her that complete and utter dick Dick Grayson quirked one eyebrow and leaned his chin on his hand. “Have you, y’know, tried asking him?” 

Looking up, she glared at him through the curtain of curls that covered up a majority of her face due to her dramatic flop downwards. “Do you really think I didn’t?” She huffed, and sat up from her slouched over position. “He just said that there was nothing wrong and that our sex life was quote-on-quote ‘more than satisfactory’. Like, what the hell does that mean? Are you saying it could be better? Worse??” Dick snorted. 

“Come on!” Stephanie complained, “Help a girl out, don’t just _laugh_ at me _!_ ” 

The older man’s expression began to soften when he saw the genuine distress glimmering in her light eyes, but before he could open his mouth she reached across the cold plastic fastfood table and grabbed his hands, pleading. 

“ _Please_ , Dick. You know him better than anyone else.” 

A trickle of envy slithered down her spine, but she shoved the emotion away. _Just because they’re so close doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you,_ she thought, _they’re Dick and Damian. They are each other’s Batman and Robin, and that’s okay._

 _So stop being dumb, you dumbass brain._

Dick’s gentle voice dragged her from her internal reverie. “You know I’m not one to kiss and tell, Steph,” He said, and squeezed her hand. 

“But,” He continued, “I’ll give you a tip, okay?” She nodded furiously in assent. “You gotta catch him off guard so he doesn’t have time to put his defenses up- but don’t pry it from him. Just be honest and upfront and ask him to do the same.” 

_Alright,_ Stephanie thought, _fuck him so he’s riding on the high of endorphins when I confront— ooh, don’t like that word— ask him. Or catch him off guard when he sneaks in._ She squeezed his hand back. “Thank you,” she said, and then stood up, grabbing her coat. “With that, I’m gonna go do it,” she determinedly proclaimed, and strode off to the restaurant’s door. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Dick cheered, and pumped a fist. 

Just as the bell signaling her departure tinkled he suddenly frowned and looked down. “Wait, you didn’t pay-!” 

“Dammit.” 

—

“Hi, Damian,” Stephanie cooed, and Damian stopped to look at her from in the middle of clambering through her window. “What the _fuck_ ,” He said, and immediately attempted to scramble out. 

In two strides she crossed the floor and grabbed onto his cape, yanking him back into her apartment and quickly sliding and locking the window shut. Caught off balance, he stumbled backwards and fell onto his ass. 

Looking up at her from his new position on the floor, mouth gaping, Damian repeated the explicative once more.

“What the fuck is that?” He pointed at her crotch.

She raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a cock, Damian.” 

“No shit, _Sherlock_ ,” The vigilante snapped, and picked himself off of the floor. His cheeks were a dark, ruddy red, and sweat began to dot around his scalp as he staunchly avoided looking at the strap-on proudly jutting from her waist. “Why do you have it?” 

Stepping close to him, she gently cupped the side of his face and stroked his warm (and oh so pretty) skin. “I was thinking we could try it out,” and watched as he impossibly flushed even more, becoming more and more flustered the longer she traced the contours of his face with her gaze. 

Damian bit his lip, fidgeted. It was adorable, but—

Stephanie looked down at Damian and smiled, smoothing one hand over his duck down hair softly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, baby bat,” She murmured, and he relaxed, leaning more into the palm of her hand. 

“No, I— I want to,” came his quiet reply, and then met her eyes through the milky lenses of his mask. She waited a beat or two, brushed her thumb over the swell of his cheek again, inspecting him for any signs of doubt, and almost as one, something sparked between them, and they reached towards each other, grasping and desperate. 

His uniform was quickly stripped from him as their lips frantically met; she unbuttoned his tunic, he sunk a hand into her golden curls to pull her closer, movement after movement in almost what was perfect synchronization to strip the other bare. 

Soon enough Damian was on his back, panting, hole loosened by her clever clever fingers, and she leered down at him, slicking her buzzing strap-on with more lube as she pumped her fist around it. “You ready for me, _habibi_?” 

He spread his legs wordlessly and nearly whined at the endearment, more actively worked up and reacting to her than for what seemed like forever. 

“Come on,” she chided, “verbal response, please.” Then Stephanie snorted. 

Damian glared up at her and hissed. “Not funny, Brown.” 

But then he stopped, swallowing, and she watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down patiently, absentmindedly tracing endearments in Arabic into his skin as she waited. They both knew she wasn’t going to continue until she had gotten what she wanted. 

“Stephanie,”— _a shiver raced down her spine; it never got old hearing her name from his lips_ —“I want you.”

She still didn’t move. 

After a moment, he added “Please,” for good measure, and that’s when she leaned down and kissed him at the same time she pushed the tip of her dildo into his ass. Damian choked and grabbed at her hair, and against his lips she grinned. 

“Good boy.” 

And then with one quick thrust of her hips, she sank in the entire way into his ass and he jolted, eyes rolling up to the back of his head. 

Stephanie decided she liked that _very_ much, and promptly started up a brisk pace, fucking in and out of his hole to the staccato beat of her heart pounding in her ears. “Taking me so well,” she grunted, “so good, so perfect—“ but her stream of praise was cut off when her lover’s lips wrapped around one of her nipples and sucked along with the pattern of the strap-on’s built-in vibrator. She keened and bucked into him a little bit harder, and soon enough her other nipple was being twisted and flicked at while the remainder of the one currently being lavished by Damian’s sinful, _sinful_ tongue was groped with his free hand. 

“God—“ she gasped, “yes, fuck, right there!” 

He quickly switched to her other breast and gave it the same attention, and just as he bit down gently (and she fucked all the way within him) he stiffened, orgasming. Damian released her nipple and moaned loudly, twitching as he was pushed over the edge, and just as his climax began to die down Stephanie followed him quickly after when he fumblingly grasped at her strap and turned up the intensity. 

The two of them lay there, panting and catching their breath as they enjoyed the press of the other’s body, and once Stephanie felt like she could finally breathe again she laughed against his skin, ecstatic. 

“I always _knew_ you were such a fucking sub.” 

“...Tt.” 


End file.
